


Sky's The Limit

by Mooncatx



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Fourth of July - Goliath and Elisa have a private celebrationPreviously posted on the Adult Gargoyles Fan Fiction site.





	Sky's The Limit

**Sky's The Limit**

**a Gargoyles fan fiction**  
**by Mooncatx**

**_the Bliss Crimson_ **

Elisa clung to Goliath as he dropped from the roof top. Despite being stone by day, his flesh was not cold. In fact, Elisa felt his heat all but burn through the light weight summer dress she'd worn for tonight. It wasn't often she wanted to dress up, or had the chance to when she did feel like being "girly". But this 4th of July Elisa had decided to indulge on a whim, and had shown up at the Clock Tower wearing a flimsy dress of pale blue gauze.

It was worth it just to see the dropped jaws of her Gargoyle friends, and the rumble of appreciation in Goliath's voice as he offered to give her a "bird's eye view" of the fire works planned for the night.

"Come flying with me Elisa" the deep tones of his voice made the simple comment into unspoken promise that made the her go all hot and melty below the waist.

"But Goliath, " she'd protested, even though she wanted to shout YES until the stone walls of the tower rang with her voice, "I'm not really dressed for flying. This dress..."

"Is lovely. As you are Elisa. It will be fine. I promise." he said holding out his large, clawed hand.

And she believed him.

Reaching out, she'd laid her hand in his with all the trust in her heart. His mammoth grasp engulfed her much smaller, delicate hand. But even though she knew a fraction of his strength could crush her, she had no fear. Instead dizzy excitement flashed through her, as their flesh met, and it was all she could do to calmly walk forward and clasp her arms around his broad shoulders, allowing his strong, muscular arms to lift her up and cradle her to his firm, bare chest.

He smelled good. Like clean, warm leather, and something uniquely spicy that was his own personal scent. Normally, Elisa would ignore the desire that rose up in her whenever she was near Goliath. They were of two different worlds, and much as they were friends it was a given that they could never be *more* than that. But with him here, in the city's night sky, Elisa was finding it very hard to keep that fact straight in her head.

A cannon like boom startled her out of her thoughts, and her arms instinctively tightened around Goliath's neck. The sudden burst of light as a thousand brightly burning colours exploded above them dazzled her. She couldn't stop the short scream of delight she felt as more explosions followed, and the sky blossomed with flowers of fire...

This was not the normal, day to day world she was part of. Nor was it the realm of dark, night sky Goliath was used to. Tonight it was a new, and magical place. A world all it's own...

Goliath's wings beat the air, creating their own thunder as he caught rising air currents. The higher altitude soon made Elisa giddy, but it was not the thin oxygen that had her lifting her face up to Goliath's...

Her hands left off their grasp of his shoulders, trusting his strong embrace to hold her safe as she tangled them in his lush dark mane.

"Elisa...?" Goliath's voice held question... and hunger...

Hunger echoed through Elisa, making her moan in need. And before Goliath could speak more, she'd met his lips with her own, her mouth open to his, holding all the unspoken answers to his question in the searing kiss they shared.

The fireworks they left behind were pale pretenders to the explosive desires their kiss unleashed.

"Goliath..." Elisa breathed as their lips finally parted, and they both drank in air more intoxicating than any wine, "Please... touch me."

A deep throated growl answered her, as Goliath's eyes flashed with passion. Elisa shivered at the reminder of Goliath's inhuman nature. But not in fear.

Goliath looked down into Elisa's wide eyed gaze, and was stirred to his core by the rich mixture of love and lust he found there.

"Touch you, Elisa." His voice was deep, and dark with passion, "If I touch you, I won't be able to stop with just... touches."

"I don't want you to stop." Elisa stated, feeling wild, reckless... free, "And I don't want to stop either."

Her hands traced the strong column of his throat, then caressed the planes of his chest, before digging in to his flesh. Goliath roared, and spiraled them higher until they were close to being breathless from incredible height. There, as Elisa gasped, her chest heaving in the thin atomosphere with each labored breath, Goliath ripped her dress down off her shoulders, baring her to the waist. The air around them was chill, but his mouth closed upon her breast shockingly hot and wet.

His tongue roughly laved the tender point of Elisa's nipple. When his mouth drew away, the sudden shock of cold air against her excited flesh made the ruddy hued bud tighten and jut out shamelessly. Goliath did not neglect her other breast, and soon Elisa was moaning and squirming as he sucked on her and gently chewed her sensitive nipple into rock hardness. Goliath abruptly left off feasting on her breasts, and before Elisa could voice protest, kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue filled the soft, hot wet cavern of her mouth, seeking out her tongue which readily answered.

Elisa sucked on Goliath's tongue greedily, starved for the sensation of it's thick, hot slippery length plundering her mouth. His hand felt hot against her saliva damped breasts, and he kneaded the soft globes while they kissed, stroking her sensitive nipples with his fingers sometimes gently, sometimes roughly, while his other hand moved down over the firm swell of her bottom, bunching the gauzy skirt up until Elisa's soft, creamy caramel hued nether cheeks were as exposed as her bared breasts.

Hooking a claw against the waist band, Goliath snapped the frail elastic that held the sheer lacy panties that Elisa had worn with her dress. Flimsy, feminine panties the same deceptively innocent shade of blue as the dress now bunched about her waist, they fluttered free and exposed Elisa completely to Goliath's roving hand.

"No fair!" Elisa cried out, pulling back from devouring kisses, "If I have to lose my clothes, so do you!"

"Happy to oblige you." Goliath growled, delighted and apprehensive at the same time.

Eliza reached down, and fumbled with the heavy buckle on the thick leather belt that rode on Goliath's hips... and his familiar loin cloth soon followed the lace panties into the night.

Elisa's gaze slowly wandered down the length of Goliath's large, muscular frame...

"Oh my..." She breathed, eye's huge.

She gulped back further exclamations as the large cock rose majestically, engorged with Goliath's pounding blood, it lengthened, and grew still greater.

He was beautiful. And frightening...

"Elisa... If it's too much, we don't have to..." Goliath forced the words out, even as his flesh screamed that it would not be denied.

"Yes," Elisa interrupted, placing her palm against his lips, "We do."

His lips were warm and supple against her hand, and his kiss sent electricity sparking from her hand straight down to her moist, lust ridden loins. His tongue snaked out, licking her fingers slowly, sensuously, and traveled down her wrist, along her arm, and across her breasts again. Then, as they coasted on the invisible air currents that became their lovers' bed, Goliath lifted Elisa to kiss a descending line down her taut stomach, and lower still...

"Ah...!" Elisa exclaimed, losing her ability to speak as pure rapture claimed her.

Goliath worshipped her with his mouth. His tongue slipped over her soft, female folds, licking intimately the shallow valleys of her cunt before dipping deep into Elisa. He growled. Elisa felt the vibration through her entire body as Goliath devoured her sex... sucking and tonguing her so deeply Elisa orgasmed violently, drenching Goliath's with her hot female juices.

Elisa was reduced to sounds of pure, animal pleasure as Goliath continued to suck on her flesh, his nose bumping against her hooded clitoris, subjecting her to intense jolts of sexual delight. But this time Goliath did not intend to let her climax. Soon she was humping against his face, begging for release, but Goliath denied her, intent on making her ready for something far more substantial than his talented tongue.

For Elisa it seemed like an eternity. But it was not long before Goliath was satisfied that she was ready to receive him fully.

Again Goliath climbed the air currents until they were as high as they could be and still breath... then rolling over onto his back, he positioned Elisa above him, holding on to her waist so that she could straddle his massive, jutting member. Elisa spread herself wide as Goliath lowered her slowly onto his stiff cock. He was enormous. By far larger than any lover Elisa had ever had, but she did not hesitate to undulate her hips, rubbing her well lubricated sex against the thick, uncircumcised tip, allowing it to part the tender fleshy lips of her cunt and lodge at the entrance to her sex. Elisa rocked gently, working the tip deeper, letting it become slick with the natural results of her desire for Goliath. Then, looking directly into Goliath's eyes, Elisa centered herself and told him...

"Let go, Goliath."

And he did.

Elisa gasped as her own weight slowly and inexorably pulled her down, impaling her sexual passage upon Goliath's rampant maleness.

"ahhhhhhhhh!"

Elisa's lungs labored for breath, not because of lack of oxygen, but because of the intensity of the penetration. She was sure she was stretched to her limit, and still she slid, feeling Goliath's sex pressing deeper into her than any man had ever been, his thickness pressing relentlessly open the tight muscles of her sheath.

Goliath was panting as he held himself restrained, waiting until Elisa had taken as much of him in as she was able. She was an incredibly tight fit, and Goliath felt sure he would rend her asunder if he gave in to the fierce urge to rut. His intellect told him to take it slow, in tiny increments... his body screamed at him to grasp her hips and fuck hard and fast. His intellect was winning... by the thinnest margin.

Then Elisa started to fuck him in earnest, and Goliath's intellect went bye bye.

His roar tore through the night sky as he sank fully into Elisa's tight wet sheath. Her body like a heated vise clamped on to his cock, squeezing it tightly. Elisa's own screams pierced the air, and she rode Goliath hard and fast, her body craving every inch he had to give her. She ached at being stretched so fully, but the intense pleasure of having Goliath fill her, moving within her, roaring out into the night his need and desire for her, engulfed any discomfort... And it felt fantastic.

Together they rocked through the night sky...

Goliath rhythmically thrusting deep into Elisa as they hover in free fall...

Elisa fiercely bucking against Goliath, sheathing and unsheathing his hardness as they drop...

Goliath howling as he feels the building pressure of his seed, and catching an updraft climbing high into the sky once more...

Elisa shuddering in climax as the air thins again...

Goliath rocking in and out of Elisa's tightly contracting sex as orgasms continued to shake her with each penetration...

Goliath's seed finally bursting out in a volcanic gush of liquid heat as he buries himself deeply into Elisa, roaring her name...

Spent, they clasp together... and Goliath's wings spread wide to catch the air currents that allow them to glide back down to an empty roof top.

The last fireworks have faded away... except for those in the lingering kisses they share until dawn.

*******  
the end?


End file.
